legopug4fandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of the Swarm
London, 2013- On a cold, snowing night, the Tardis materialises in an alley. The Doctor stumbles out. Doctor: Blimey, It's very strange that I don't have a mirror in the Tardis. I guess I'll have to find one- The Doctor breathes out regeneration energy. Doctor: Ugh, regenerati- wait a minute... I'm not british! Of course not I'm Gallifreyan, what I meant was I have an American acce- Who am I talking to? The Doctor laughs. Doctor: I get it! Who am I talking to? I'm Doctor Who. Ah, I crack myself up where am I. The Doctor pulls out his previous incarnations' screwdriver and scans the air. Doctor: Ah, 2013 London! I'd have thought I'd be in the 1800's, because that's where I tend to go around Christmastime. Well, I better explore. The Doctor walks out of the alley, and a beam shoots down and ingulfs the Doctor. Doctor: Wuh?! GAH! The Doctor's body turns into a blurry, white silhouette. -Spaceship, 5740- The Doctor is lying on the ground Doctor: Ungh.. Wha- Whe- OH! I was.. abducted! Again! Agh, great. The Doctor gets up, pulls out his sonic screwdriver, and scans the room. Doctor: Oh dear! This spaceship is controlled by- Halfrik: The swarm. The Doctor freezes, and slowly turns around. Halfrik: Commencing contact. Halfrik shoots a bolt out of his head, at the Doctor's head, but it hits his arm. Doctor: Oh no you don't! The Doctor shakes his arm, clearing the bolt. Halfrik: How did you know about us? Doctor: I've encountered you before. Halfrik: Who are you? Doctor: I don't know yet, actually. Another man walks in. Glurtoch: Halfrik, what is taking you so- Who is this? Doctor: HA! I get it! Halfrik: The human did not give me his identity, Glurtoch. Doctor: I'm not a human. Glurtoch: Well what are you then? Doctor: I'm a Time Lord. Glurtoch: ...Report to the Nucleus, Halfrik! Halfrik: Yes sir! Halfrik runs off, and Glurtoch grabs the Doctor. Doctor: Ack! Let me go! Glurtoch: You're coming with me. Glurtoch throws the Doctor into an empty room. Doctor: You didn't have to throw me, I would've co-operated. The door slams shut. Doctor: Hey! The Doctor sighs loudly. Doctor: Well I guess I'm stuck in here, so I might as well get some practice on my yo-yo skills. The Doctor pulls out a yo-yo and starts swinging it. A beam shoots the yo-yo, disintegrating it. Doctor: What the heck? That was a toy, not some nuclear weapon! Doctor, thinking: ...If I try to use my sonic screwdriver, they'll think it's a weapon too... Unless... Doctor: I'm getting bored, can I get out my other playthings? ... Doctor: Okay! Thanks! The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and quickly opens the door to the cell. Doctor: Ha! The Doctor runs out, and an alarm goes off. Doctor: Oh, didn't think about that! The Doctor uses his screwdriver on the alarm. Doctor: That's better. The Doctor walks into a room. Doctor: What the.. what's all this machinery for? Oh, how convenient, a plan for what it's for. The Doctor hears footsteps. Doctor: Oh, they're coming. I better go! The Doctor hops on a teleport pad. The Doctor's body turns into a blurry, white silhouette. Doctor: Goodbye! -London, 2013- Doctor: Oh, I see I'm on the top of a building. Hey there's the Tardis! And there's the telepad that must have picked me up when someone came d-....oh. Nucleus: You've figured it out, Time Lord? Doctor: The Nucleus! How did you know I was a Time Lord? Nucleus: One of the crewmen reported to me. Doctor: Ah. Halfrik, I assume? Nucleus: How did you know his name? Doctor: Oh, I'm just psychic. Now, The Doctor reads the plans. Nucleus: How did you get those?! Doctor: They were just lying on the table, so I thought, I should inspect your plans, and they're very interesting you know. Very quite interesting. It seems that you're going to use this satelite hidden in the telepad to beam contact into everyone on Earth, and kill the rejects. Fascinating. But there's just one problem. Nucleus: What is that? Doctor: Me. The Doctor breaks the satelite with his sonic screwdriver. Nucleus: No! Doctor: And for good measure... The Doctor shoves The Nucleus into the telepad. The Nucleus's body turns into a blurry, white silhouette. Nucleus: NOOOOOO The Nucleus disappears. The Doctor breaks the telepad with his sonic screwdriver. Doctor: Great! Now that they're trapped, they should soon starve. Wonderful! The Doctor walks down the fire escape to the Tardis. Doctor: I suppose I should get a new wardrobe. These old rags certainly won't do! The Doctor and Tardis dematerialise. -click-click-click- ???: Hahahahha... the Swarm survives....